Life! Dont own GeneralHospital
by GothicChick2007
Summary: The more he pushed her away the more they fell in love. So even if it is dangerous they will be together. Johnny and Lulu finally together she broke up with Logan. Her and Johnny together and now they have to face his demons her family and the business.


_Life_

She walked by the docks. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Logan for good. All she could think about was Johnny. She knew Logan was mad so she left right away. Not knowing he followed. What come to see Johnny he says as he comes up behind her?

Give it a rest Logan says Lulu as she turns. You broke up with me and come here what am I suppose to think he yells. Nothing because you're not my boyfriend anymore she snaps.

Come on Lulu just give me a chance says Logan. No I don't want to be with you she says as she goes to move around him. He grabs her arm. Let go your hurting me says Lulu. Not like Johnny cause you'll get killed not hurt he snaps.

Let go she repeats. No says Logan as he tightens his grip.

I believe she said to let go says a voice. Johnny whispers Lulu. This is none of your business Zacchara says Logan. Maybe not I but I won't let you hurt her says Johnny as he trains his gun on Logan.

Johnny don't shoot him he isn't worth it says Lulu as Logan lets go. Johnny lowers his gun. Logan grabs Lulu and shoves her into the harbor.

Lulu yells Johnny. Jason who had been headed home heard him yell. Milo call 911 I think someone might be hurt says Jason as he races to the scene just in enough time to see Johnny jumping in the water.

Lulu yells Johnny as he goes under. Jason grabs Logan as he tries to get away. I didn't do anything Johnny did it all says Logan. He wouldn't have jumped in to save her if he was the one who sent her in snaps Jason. Just then he heard movement at the end of the docks.

Is she okay he asks as he sees Johnny and Lulu? I'll be fine she says as she shivers. I need to get her to General Hospital says Johnny as Lulu collapses in his arms. Just then the ambulance showed up. You called asks Johnny? No Milo did says Jason. Okay says Johnny as he held onto Lulu.

They loaded her into the ambulance and Johnny went with her.

(Hospital 1 day later) Lulu hadn't woken up yet. Johnny had yet to go home. He refused to leave until she was okay. Jason had check in and so did Spinelli. Nothing had changed. He walked into her room after letting her brothers spend some time with her.

Hey Lulu says Johnny as he takes her hand. You need to wake up I told you once that I couldn't lose you and I meant it he says as he sits there. She began to stir. Lulu says Johnny. Johnny she whispers. Hey he says. What happened asks Lulu?

You collapsed after I got you out says Johnny as he runs her fingers through her hair. He kissed her and then pulled back.

Aren't you afraid says Lulu. Not anymore because I could have lost you and I realized that my life doesn't matter if you're not in it he says. Good replies Lulu as she pulls him into another kiss. There was a knock on the door. Robin walked in at the couple pulled apart. Hi Robin says Lulu.

Good to see you awake says Robin. When can I leave asks Lulu? As soon as you want and only if you have a place to go that isn't the Quatermaines cause he will look for you there and don't go to Lucky's or Nikolas's either says Robin. Don't worry she has a place to stay says Johnny. Lulu smiled realizing he really did care about her.

(Later on) Johnny drove into his driveway. Your house is very dark says Lulu. Johnny smiles. I guess you'll have to change that says Johnny as he gets out of the car and heads to Lulu's side of the car. I can walk on my own says Lulu. I don't care says Johnny as he picks her up bridal style and walks into his mansion. She laughs at him.

They went into his office. He put her down on the couch. Lulu hadn't stopped smiling since they let her out of the Hospital. You okay asks Johnny? Perfect says Lulu as she kisses him. She lays back on the couch and they never broke the kiss. Just then the door opened. Both jumped up as a woman walked in.

Johnny you home says a voice. Claudia he asks? Hi little brother and who is this asks Claudia as she notices Lulu? Lulu Spencer and I should go says Lulu. No Lulu you can stay says Claudia. Johnny turns to Lulu. The first room on the right its all set up says Johnny. Thank you says Lulu as he kisses her. Anything for you says Johnny as he pulls away. She leaves the room.

So that's your girlfriend asks Claudia? Not that its any of your business but she is says Johnny as he walks behind his desk. Well I am glad your happy says Claudia. Why are you here asks Johnny? To help you run the business and to see daddy says Claudia.

Trevor called you didn't he asks Johnny? Yes he did says Claudia. Whatever its been a long day I need some sleep goodnight says Johnny as he leave. On his way to his room he stopped in and checks on Lulu. She was fast asleep. He kissed her head and left the room. Heading to the room next to Lulu which was his own.

(Middle of the night) Lulu woke up screaming after having a nightmare about Logan killing Johnny and her. Johnny came running in. Hey are you okay he asks as she shot up? She wrapped her arms around him. Your okay says Johnny as he sits on her bed and holds on to her. I had a nightmare says Lulu as she shakes.

About what asks Johnny? Logan killing you and me says Lulu as she cries. Shh its okay that is not going to happen he says. You can't promise me that says Lulu. I will not let him hurt you I love you says Johnny. You do she asks? I have since the day I met you says Johnny as he kisses her. I love you too I think I always have says Lulu with a small smile. They kiss again.

You should get some sleep says Johnny as she yawns. Not tired she says as she yawns again. Sure your not says Johnny as he gets up. She panics. Don't leave please says Lulu. Okay I wont says Johnny as he lies back down. They fall asleep.

Johnny wakes up few hours later. Lulu was in his arms. He couldn't help but smiles and stares.

Stop staring at me says Lulu as she opens her eyes. He laughs. I thought you were asleep how did you sleep asks Johnny? Better than I have in awhile she says. Good says Johnny as he kisses her. What time is it asks Lulu? Around 8 says Johnny. I have to go to work says Lulu. Mike called he is giving you the day off says Johnny. Okay says Lulu.

Your brother called wanting to know when you wanted to get your stuff from Logan's and then bring it back to his place says Johnny. Who said I was going to his place asks Lulu as she looks at Johnny? He did says Johnny. Lets go by Logan's now that we can get this over with says Lulu as she gets up.

(Logan's) She opened the door. Logan looks up from the kitchen. He sees Lulu. Thank God you came to your senses and came home says Logan as he came towards her. Actually I came to get myself and then I am leaving and going home says Lulu with a true Spencer glare in her eye. He grabs her hand. No your not says Logan.

Take your hands off my girlfriend says Johnny as he walks in. Logan backs away. Lulu went and packed her stuff.

10 minutes later she walked out with two suitcases. Johnny took one of them and began to leave. Lulu turned back towards Logan. Stay away from me and my life you aren't apart of it anymore so just bud out says Lulu as she walks back to Johnny.

Lets go home says Johnny as he takes her hand. Lulu smiled. They got into the car and headed back to Zacchara mansion. Their home.

(Few Months Later) Johnny can we kick Trevor out asks Lulu? Why asks Johnny with a smile?

Well one he is a creep and two I don't like him says Lulu as she walks into her boyfriend's office. Well its good thing I asked him to leave this morning says Johnny. Then why is he still here asks Lulu? I don't know says Johnny as she sits in front of him on his desk.

I'll tell you why because I worked to hard to make this organization worked and you wont take that away yells Trevor as he walks in and pulls a gun out. Hey cant we talk about this says Johnny as he stands up and pulls Lulu out of the way.

Trevor put the gun down says Lulu as he points it at her.

All the problems started with you and that is where they will end says Trevor as he pulls the trigger and shoots Lulu.

She falls to the ground. Lulu screams Johnny as he watches her fall. He pulls his gun out and holds it on Trevor.

Johnny you know it was something I had to do it you don't want to kill me says Trevor. Yes I do says Johnny as Trevor goes to shoot him and he shoots Trevor first and kills him. But not before Trevor shoots at him.

Johnny dialed 911 and kneeled next to Lulu and put pressure on the wound. Johnny she whispers. Baby help is on the way says Johnny as the ambulances shows up. I love you says Johnny as he holds her .I am so scared says Lulu. You are going to be fine says Johnny. Johnny you are bleeding says Lulu as she notices her boyfriends arm. I'll be fine he says as the paramedics work on her.

They take her to General Hospital.

(Hospital) The whole Spencer family was there waiting in the room. Robin walked out. Johnny looked over at her. She is going to be fine she has lost a lot of blood but the bullet missed her arteries says Robin. So I got her here in time asks Johnny? I wont lie to you if you had called ten minutes later she would be dead but yes you did says Robin. Ok says Johnny. She is asking for you says Robin as she points to Lulu's room. Thank you says Johnny. Who was in a sling because of the bullet he recieved.

Johnny headed in. Lulu's eyes lite up when she saw Johnny. Hey baby says Johnny as he reaches her. Hi she says. How you feeling asks Johnny as he moves a strand of hair out of her face. Like I was shot she says with a smile.

Johnny just looks at her. Hey I am okay I can joke about this because Trevor can't hurt me anymore says Lulu. I know but my life can says Johnny as he looks down. Don't even think about pushing me away Johnny cause I wont let you she says.

I don't want to lose you Lulu and seeing you tonight on the floor bleeding scared me says Johnny as he holds her hand. You know what I am going to say this once and once only I am not letting you push me out of your life I don't care how dangerous I love you and I am not going to just go into a corner and hide for the rest of my life. Lulu you could get killed says Johnny.

Life and death are apart of every cycle I could walk out the door and get hit by a bus anything could happen but it never makes it your fault cause half the time I get myself into these situations and where would I be if you weren't there to protect and save me she says with a smile.

I love you says Johnny as he kisses her. I love you too when can I go home asks Lulu?

Soon says Johnny with a smile. I meant what I said I am not going anywhere not when we are finally together says Lulu as she pulls him into a kiss. So does this mean your coming home I mean if you want to says Johnny.

Of course I wouldn't have it any other way she says as he kisses her again. Just checking says Johnny. I mean it Johnny nothings changed I want to be with you through the good and the bad she says.

Then I guess your stuck with me says Johnny as he kisses her. They were happy to be together.

(1 week later) Robin discharge Lulu and she was headed home. How are you asks Johnny as he pulls out of the hospital parking lot. I am fine I think you're the hundredth person to ask me that today says Lulu as she looks out the window. Sorry says Johnny as he pulls onto the road that leads to the mansion.

No you have nothing to sorry about says Lulu as she turns toward him. If you say so he replies.

I shouldn't have snapped I just tired which doesn't make sense seeing as I just released from the hospital says Lulu.

It's all the pain killers says Johnny as they pull into the drive way. Johnny why is the house so dark she asks? I don't know says Johnny as he stares at his childhood home. Lets go you need some sleep says Johnny as they walk into the house.

The minute they step in the lights went on. Claudia was standing in the middle of the room with Lulu's family and friends. A Welcome home banner was hanging behind everyone. Welcome back says Claudia with a huge smile.

Thank you says Lulu as she hugs her family and friends. They hung out for a few hours and soon enough everyone had left. Johnny picked Lulu up from the chair she was asleep in and he brought her up to her room. He laid down next to her and fell asleep.

(Two years later) Johnny walked into his house and looked around so much had changed. Everything was different there was finally life in this place and I was all because of Lulu and the love they shared. But today it was too quiet in this house.

Lulu usually met him at the door excited to see him after being away.

Lulu says Johnny as he walked towards his office. He opened his doors to the office.

He found his wife of a year sitting in his chair. Why are you hiding in the office asks Johnny as he walks in? Not hiding just thinking says Lulu as she stands up. About what asks Johnny with a small smile?

How to tell you about the news I got today she says. What news asks Johnny? I'm pregnant she says. Really he says.

Yes says Lulu with a huge smile. I love you he says as he kisses her. I love you too she says as he picks her up bridal style and walks into their room still kissing.

(9 months later) Welcome to the world Laura Maria Zacchara says Lulu as she holds her daughter.

Johnny smiled at his wife and daughter. Say hi to daddy says Lulu as Johnny walks over to them.

Hi princess says Johnny as he kisses his daughters head. It had been a rough nine months. With Lulu worrying she would become like her mother and leave her child alone and Johnny worrying about if he would go insane and hurt the ones he loves.

They calmed their fears by finally talking about it. They weren't fighting. They were just scared. But now they were parents and happy. Robin walked in. Your family is here she says. Can you send them in asks Johnny? Sure she replies. Thank you says Lulu as she looks at her daughter.

Just then her whole family walked in. She is beautiful says Elizabeth. She is healthy too says Emily as they smile at their sister in law and niece. What is her name asks Lucky? Laura Maria Zacchara says Lul with a smile. Beautiful name says Nikolas. Both of your mothers would be proud says Jason as he walks in with Spinelli. Thank you Jase says Lulu as she hugs her friends.

We will leave you guys alone now says Luke as he walks up to his daughter. I love you daddy says Lulu as her dad kisses her head. I am proud of you Lulu your mother would be too and so would yours Johnny even if I didn't know her says Luke as he shakes his son in law hand. Thank you says Johnny. Bye dad says Lulu. Bye gumdrop says Luke as he leaves the room. Soon enough everyone left and left the new family alone.

(10 years later)Laura time for school yells Lulu up the stairs. Coming mom says the ten year old. Johnny walked up behind his wife. Morning says Lulu as her husband arms wrapped around her. Morning says Johnny as he kisses his wife. Ew mom, dad says their son Mason. Lulu picked up her 4 year old son. I am with my brother on this one mom says Laura as she walks in. The adults laugh.

In the last ten years things had changed. Johnny had taken over the business completely. Claudia set out on her own which got her killed a year ago. She and Johnny had grown close again. He was devastated by her death.

That is why their youngest daughter was named after her. Claudia Samantha Zacchara only a few months old. Years ago Sonny and Johnny had made a true and were working together now.

Johnny drove the older kids to school well Lulu took their youngest to Lucky and Elizabeth's. They were spending the day together. Lulu thanked her brother and left heading for the park. Johnny had set up a picnic in the park. She walked up. You know this is a great idea says Lulu as she walked up behind. I know says Johnny as she hugs him.

Well isn't it the cute little couple says a voice. Maxie you need to leave says Johnny as he turns to look at Maxie Jones Hayes. She had ended up with Logan. They had two kids. I am just walking by says Maxie as she stares at Lulu.

Go away says Lulu as she leans into Johnny. You know if I wasn't married I would totally already have your husband kinda like I stole Logan says Maxie as she walks off. Lulu glared. Relax it wouldn't happen I love you says Johnny as he wraps his arms around her.

I love you too says Lulu as she kisses him

Can you believe we've been together for over a decade says Johnny with a smile? It feels like just yesterday I was hitchhiking on the side of the road says Lulu.

Now we are married and have kids where has the time gone says Johnny as he kisses her. I love you Johnny she says. I love you too he replies as they kiss again.

(Hours later) All the kids were home. They were having a family movie night. Johnny and Lulu walked to the den and saw their kids laughing and playing. Everyone was happy and healthy. The world they had built wasn't always safe but they made it as safe as they could.

Life had it challenges and they faced them head on. Life was almost perfect. At least for now.


End file.
